Emmett's Worst Mistake
by mrskatieemmettcullen
Summary: This is a story about how Emmett really messes up trying to prank Bella.  The result - a prank war.  Who will be on Emmett's side? Who will be on Bella's side? Read to find out!  All in Bella's POV
1. The Beginning

Emmett's Worst Mistake

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfiction. I don't know how good it's going to be, but I promise I'm working on it very hard. It occurs after Breaking Dawn and Renesmee never existed. Thank you for reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, story plots, or any recognizable people, places, or things.**

**Bella POV**

It's been four years since Edward changed me. I don't regret it whatsoever. These years have been some of the best of my life. Edward and I are still insanely in love. Alice still loves to dress me up and take me shopping. Emmett still loves to tease me. Carlisle and Esme still care about me like I'm their daughter. Jasper, now that I don't tempt him with my blood, enjoys talking to me and messing with Emmett. We had pulled quite a few good pranks on Emmett in the past. One time, we jumped at him from behind and coated him in syrup and feathers. He laughed, along with everyone else, even Rosalie. My relationship with Rosalie is what has changed the most. Now, we're close to best friends. My life is amazing. I love it.

"Hey, Bella! Come down here real quick!" Emmett yelled to me. Uh-oh. This could be bad. It sounded like Emmett was trying not to laugh. I was sitting on Alice and Jasper's bed, talking to the two of them. I looked at Alice, wanting to know why Emmett wanted me downstairs. She just smiled and shook her head at me. Jasper, my partner in crime against Emmett, just said, "Be brave, Bella. Whatever he wants, it doesn't sound good. Good luck." Even without looking at him, anyone could tell he was smiling.

"Thanks for being so supportive, guys," I said sarcastically back at them.

"Hey, don't be so mean to me, Bella. It's not nice." Alice smirked at me while sharing her comment with us. I just walked downstairs, carefully listening for Emmett.

When I got downstairs, I found him hiding behind the counter. Apparently, he was going to jump out at me, and scare me, but he got distracted looking at a bug on the floor. He must be running out of ideas. Usually, his attempt at pranking me is a lot more creative. Hmm, maybe he was trying to get me paranoid. That would be more like him. I'll have to ask Edward later.

"Emmett, what kind of prank is this? It's a pathetic attempt," I told him.

"Well then. Somebody's in a bad mood today. Esme, Bella's being mean to me!"

I just rolled my eyes. Esme is like a mother to all of us, but she doesn't punish us or anything like that. And it's not like Emmett was serious either. He had a huge cocky grin stuck on his face. I wasn't worried.

I went back upstairs to see what Edward was doing. We had moved away from Forks last year to a small town in Wisconsin. It was nice because it only rained a few times a month, but a good ninety three percent of the time it was cloudy.

Our new house, actually, it was more like a mansion, was awesome. Esme had really outdone herself this time. This is only the second house I've seen that she's designed, but everyone's told me that this one was easily one of her best. Each couple's room described them. Rosalie and Emmett's room was very tasteful and fancy. Carlisle and Esme's room was like you were back in the 1600s. Alice and Jasper's room was probably the most modern. It was similar to any bedroom in any random house right now. It was very stylish.

The room Edward and I shared is similar to his room in Forks. But instead of a gold theme, it was a dark blue. It was beautiful. All the rooms were enormous. Our bed was almost twice the size of a king sized bed and we still had room for Edward's grand piano. Plus, we had two huge dressers against the wall. Edward's stereo and music sat against the opposite wall. I would talk about our closet, but words just can't describe it. The only thing I can say is, "It. Is. Big."

So when I went upstairs to find Edward, he was sitting in our closet. In a corner. And guess who was holding his hands together so he couldn't get out. Emmett McCarty Cullen.

"Emmett, what the Beethoven are you doing? Is this another prank? If it is, no offense, but it's kind of a stupid one. Again. Sorry."

Emmett just laughed at me. "Ha. Little do you know, Bella, is that Edward isn't the only one I've captured. Go look under Alice's bed."

What? This is just weird. But I went to Alice and Jasper's room again and looked under the bed. I never expected what I saw.


	2. A Prank What!

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N): Hi! If you've been following this since I started this (July 25, 2010) I'm really sorry! I've been having some technical difficulties! Somehow, Chapter 2 loaded as Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 was deleted off my computer, so the story skipped from Chapter 1 to Chapter 3, so I took all the chapters down for now (except Chapter 1) and as soon as I rewrite Chapter 2, I will make sure all the chapters are there! Sorry again!**

It was Jasper. Holding Rosalie. He had his hands around her wrists like handcuffs and her mouth was gagged. Jasper looked at me with sorry eyes. I couldn't believe Emmett. Or Jasper for that matter. Emmett had him hold his (Emmett's) _wife_ hostage. That was just stupid. I looked at Rosalie and she looked at me. We didn't need words or Edward's power to know what each other was thinking. Emmett is having one of his stupid days. Occasionally, Emmett's brain will just decide to be stupid. He does things, like this, that just don't make any sense, whatsoever.

Anyways, there was also Jasper. This includes Jasper's horrible betrayal to me. He and I are anti-Emmett partners! Why would he help Emmett? I was _mad!_

"Bella, I really need you to calm down. I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She obviously knew what Emmett did to get Jasper to do this, and it wasn't smart. That reminded me she was gagged. I got under the bed and un-gagged her.

"He said he's have Carlisle hold Alice hostage if I didn't hold Rose hostage."

I was amazed. Did he really think _Carlisle_, the most non-violent vampire on Earth, would take anyone hostage?

He could see my awed expression. "Was that stupid?"

Rosalie and I both answered him, "Duh!"

Jasper's eyes widened. All of a sudden, he was gone. He must've gone to Alice. Rosalie and I just sat for a while and talked. Mostly about how stupid people, specifically men, can be. It was then that Rosalie's question came up.

"So where's Edward?"

Dang it! I forgot about him!

"He's in my closet being held hostage by your husband," I said casually. I could practically hear her eyes widen.

"Don't you think we should probably go get him?"

"We should, but I really don't want to right now."

"Bella."

"Rosalie."

"Come on. Let's go get him."

I sighed. "Fine."

When we got to my closet, we found Emmett and Edward playing checkers. They never realized we were standing there. Rose and I shared another look and I knew what she was thinking: "Our husbands are idiots."

We decided to go downstairs and see what Alice and Jasper were doing. They were both leaning over the coffee table, absorbed in some piece of paper on it.

As we sat down next to them, Rose asked, "So what are you guys doing?" She asked it cautiously, and I don't blame her. I'm worried everyone in this house is going crazy.

"Devising a plan that I see you guys are going to be a part of to prank Emmett back," Alice said quickly.

Rose continued the conversation, "And why is that?"

"Because Bella is going to get insanely mad at him for pulling a prank on her in a few days."

"Oh? And what is he going to do?"

"I don't know. He hasn't decided yet. But it's not looking good. Sorry, Bella."

This was not going to be fun. But why did Alice see her and Rose helping? Usually it's just me and Jasper pranking Emmett.

I decided to ask Alice. "Why are you and Rose helping?"

This was when Alice finally looked up at us—and with a mischievous smile on her face too.

"That prank he's gonna pull—it's going to lead to a full out Cullen prank war."

Oh no. Six vampires participating in a prank war. Heck, if we really wanted to, we could take this into space. Not even the sky is our limit! This was not going to be good. . .

Jasper added to Alice's prediction, "And even Carlisle and Esme are going to want a part of this. It's going to be the best prank war in the history of any war. Not that any humans are even going to know about it."

I looked at each of them. They all looked excited for it. I must be the only one who's horrified by the very idea of it. This could not happen. I wouldn't let it.

Alice must know what I'm thinking. "Bella, there will be no avoiding it. Sorry, but it's inevitable. This prank war is going to happen."

I just stayed frozen staring at her in horror. These next few weeks were going to be like a World War III.


	3. Emmett's Prank

**Chapter 3**

For the next week, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and I were all very cautious. We were always together. It was like we were taking the phrase, _no man left behind_ to extremes. Emmett and Edward thought Rose and I were crazy. They still had no idea what was going on. All they knew was that Emmett was going to prank me and Edward was going to help him. Why, I have no idea. I had finally accepted that a prank war was inevitable and decided to trust Alice. She approved, of course.

We had our prank planned. Having Jasper really helps us. He knows battle strategy like the back of his scarred hand. Alice helps too, with her being psychic and all. I guess I do too, because I always keep my shield over my side. So far, Carlisle and Esme haven't wanted any part in this.

One day, I got tired of waiting and complained to Alice, "Aliiice, when are they going to pull the prank? I'm sick of the paranoia!"

"Bella, I'm sorry to say this, but you better get used to it. Once it officially starts, the paranoia is going to get ten times worse."

"Ugh! Fine! But you never answered my question!"

"Fine. They'll pull it in exactly 3 . . . 2 . . . 1."

"AAAAAAGH!" I heard Emmett and Edward scream out. I turned around and saw them swinging from ropes like Tarzan at me. My eyes widened and before I could scream, Emmett had me around my waist and we crashed through the kitchen window. They jumped off the ropes—where did they even come from?—and landed in the woods next to the house. They ran at top speed. Soon, they were swimming through Lake Michigan. Emmett was still holding me. After they got past the lake, they kept running. Emmett then decided to cover my eyes. I had no idea where we were. I was completely lost. They had been running for hours, not saying a word. They only randomly started laughing occasionally.

Finally, they stopped. Edward took me from Emmett, and I was about to yell at him for being a part of this, when he looked me in the eyes and I forgot everything. His eyes were filled with love and humor. He kissed my forehead and grinned his crooked smile. I was still speechless. He put me down gently, on the ground, and left with Emmett. They left me in some random place that I had no idea where I was, alone. They are SO lucky I'm not human anymore. I would die because of my lack of sense of direction.

I got up and ran the direction they did, hoping I might be able to follow them home. No luck. I ran till I found a sign. It said, "Welcome to Waterville, Maine! Population 16,016." I was in Maine? But it shouldn't have taken vampires hours to get there. They must have taken the longest way to get there. I can't believe them. All of a sudden, I just lit up with rage. Since there really wasn't anything around, just a few buildings, because I was on the outskirts of town, I took out my anger on the ground. I dug a hole at least thirty feet down. Then I realized the journey here took up a lot of my day and it was almost twilight. I ran home as fast as I could. I must've set a personal record for speed. I got back at about 10 pm. Emmett and Edward were nowhere to be found. I have two words for that: smart chickens. No one wanted to be around a vampire when they're mad like this, especially when that vampire has a temper, like me. Jasper sensed my anger and threw every positive emotion he could at me.

I ended up on the ground laughing my guts out.

After I had calmed down a little, Alice touched my shoulder and, with a truly wicked grin, said, "Time for revenge, guys."

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and I looked at each other and we ended up having smiles on our faces very similar to Alice's. Carlisle and Esme looked slightly freaked out. I felt bad, but this was going to be worth it. For the first time, I was more excited for this whole thing to start than words can describe.


	4. Revenge Begins

**Chapter 4**

We waited a couple of days until we put our plan into action. When Emmett and Edward finally showed their faces after deserting me, they were waiting for me to go off on them. Phase 1 of Operation: Prank 1 of Prank War of 2010 for Alice, Jasper Rosalie, and Bella—I don't who came up with that mouthful of a name—was to get them paranoid. We would each shoot them dirty looks every time we saw them. After a week, they flinched every time they got a glimpse of us. Every night, we would head out to the lake, which was an hour away driving at a normal speed, and discuss plans. It was all going perfectly . . .

"Rose, baby, please! Help me! You guys are killing us! Every sound is terrifying! Every movement makes us flinch! We feel like you're just waiting for us to die!" I heard Emmett say one day to Rose. We were getting to them. That was good.

After that little confession, we decided to put Phase 2 into action. There was only 2 phases but Alice insisted on saying the two parts were Phase 1 and Phase 2. So the next day, we all approached Emmett and Edward together.

Alice went first. "Ahem. Edward, Emmett. Bella has something to say to you guys. So you better listen up."

I smiled at her. "All I want to say is that I forgive you. I hold nothing against you for kidnapping me and deserting me in Maine." At least, once we were finished with our prank, I would hold nothing against them.

They just looked at us like they didn't quite believe me. They may be chickens, but as I've said, they're smart chickens.

"So, what're you waiting for? She forgives you! Let's go to the carnival!" Rosalie must be getting impatient. She wants to get going with this. I don't blame her. I'm excited for this too.

Edward was slightly less excited. He moved very cautiously, listening to everyone's thoughts, well actually, it was more like trying to listen. I was giving them protection with my shield. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I just shook my head at him. He sighed and walked out of the room.

"Where's he running off to?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"I don't know. Who cares?" Rosalie helpfully answered.

Before we left, Alice insisted on going shopping so we could each get a new outfit for the carnival. We ended up in Paris. It turned out we each got at least ten different outfits and twenty pairs of shoes. I thought it was all ridiculous, honestly. Why do we all need so many brand new expensive clothes to go to the carnival? And we don't even know where it is! Not to mention the fact that we don't know _if _there was even a carnival going on nearby. We should've thought this through better. But, knowing these people, they'll be able to find one eventually.

I didn't say anything about our lack of knowledge, however. When we got home from Paris, Emmett realized his favorite movie of all time—note that this movie is about Barbie and Ken—was on TV tonight. So we just planned on going tomorrow afternoon.

**(A/N): Hey sorry this chapter's not very long. I'm suffering from writer's block. And thank you so much for liking this story! I want to list everyone who's reviewed or added me for Story Alerts or Favorites!**

***Dylan'sSis101**

***LaughterIsLife**

***Amikt1995**

***Disneygleek ()**

***cosmoGirl666**

***JacobGirl2010**


End file.
